This study will evaluate the safety and tolerance of long-term therapy with delavirdine mesylate, zidovudine, and dideoxycytidine, or delavirdine mesylate, zidovudine, and dideoxyinosine in HIV-1 positive individuals who participated in other delavirdine mesylate studies.